


Lessons In Love

by GalracatKeith (SpaceDanster)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lotor, Day 23, Keith and Lotor flirts, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, Some mature content, There’s a space jacuzzi, Trust, and Lotor follows blindly to Keith's surprise location, i guess??, sadly they get interupted, they're about to get down and naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDanster/pseuds/GalracatKeith
Summary: Day 23: Trust“Why do I get the feeling there is something you want, my dear?” There is a laugh in his voice that Lotor didn’t quite manage to control, gaze wandering to the sight of their fingers intertwined together. The Princess and the other paladins might not trust him yet, but as long as Keith would not stray from his side, he hardly cared.“Why would you think that?” Keith hummed lightly, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a smile. It was a smile Lotor had grown accustomed to, far too innocent to hold anything but a challenge. A promise, one might say.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Lessons In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would't write more for Keitor month but here I am, and already got more planned. The ending is kinda rushed but im tired and want to sleep.

“Don’t you trust me?” The voice floated through the open doorway, the underlying tone of amusement lodging itself somewhere between his ribs. Keith was standing in the doorway, arms crossed in a way that Lotor couldn’t help but find endearing.

“Absolutely not.” Lotor scoffed, glancing from where he was perched on an old Altean loveseat, to where Keith(former paladin, current Blade member) was grinning mischievously at him. He raised a fine eyebrow when Keith moved towards him with a hum on his lips, stopping only to lean against the furniture. The Blade member’s expression turned into something expectant, not unlike how a puppy would look at their owner in order to procure a treat. A soft exhale left the prince’s lips at the comparison, reaching out to bring Keith closer to him. 

“Why do I get the feeling there is something you want, my dear?” There is a laugh in his voice that Lotor didn’t quite manage to control, gaze wandering to the sight of their fingers intertwined together. The Princess and the other paladins might not trust him yet, but as long as Keith would not stray from his side, he hardly cared.

“Why would you think that?” Keith hummed lightly, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a smile. It was a smile Lotor had grown accustomed to, far too innocent to hold anything but a challenge. A promise, one might say. 

“You can be quite cunning if needed be.” Lotor added with a tilt of his head, hands slipping away to rest them easily on Keiths hips. Despite their secret meetings on and off the castleship, there was simply something about the former Paladin that made the prince feel drawn to him. He craved the pale fingers on his skin, hot lips on his throat that made him arch into the mattress below him. Keith would undo him like a spool of thread, his lithe but strong body breaking him down until the prince could do nothing but beg for release.  
Lotor had a sinking feeling as to why he was feeling these particular emotions, but he did not dare to put words to them. Not yet.

“Oh, like making a beautiful prince fall in love with me?” Keith’s voice broke through the muddy waters of Lotor’s thoughts, making the prince squint suspiciously at the knowing smirk the former paladin was sporting. It was almost insulting how well Keith fared in reading him, as Lotor had since childhood made it his priority to never let anyone close enough to hurt him. 

Keith was...different.

“Exactly.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Keith’s voice rang throughout the room, startling the Prince as he was pulled to his feet with a highly undignified squak. Lotor blinked owlishly down at his boyfriend, eyes swimming with confusion as to why he had to move from his place on the loveseat. He had been very comfortable, thank you very much and he did not see why whatever Keith was up to, could not have been acted out behind closed doors.  
Lotor would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he was far too curious not to follow as the Blade grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He could have easily resisted the movement, as he was far stronger, and not to mention bigger than the other half galra. But, as his brain so mercifully added to his misery, Keith got whatever he wanted, whether Lotor meant for it or not. He was entirely at the mercy of the former paladin, and said man was horrifyingly aware of the fact.

“Go where, exactly? I’m sure the princess would be elated to find me wandering the halls without her approval.” Despite the heavy sarcasm in the Prince’s voice, Keith’s expression remained unchanged. Much to his irritation. Lotor had found himself able to talk himself out of most situations, but Keith still remained a great mystery to him. 

Keith turned send him a teasing smile, prompting the prince to narrow his eyes suspiciously. Lotor was starting to second guess his decision to follow along with Keith’s plans, whatever they may be.

“Are you certain sneaking away from your paladin friends is a good idea?” Lotor voiced the thought lingering in his mind, glancing down the hall behind them with a wistful look. He felt as if his gaze lingered for only a moment too long on the abandoned hallway behind them, Allura would somehow appear out of thin air only to deck him. No matter what Keith said, he was not entirely convinced his fears were without reason.

“It’s not like she explicitly forbid you from going anywhere.” Keith noted with a slight shrug, blatantly ignoring the unconvinced look the prince sent him.  
“Allura can yell at me if she wants, I wanna show you something.”

“I’m sure she will.” Lotor agreed with a resigned sigh, all the while ignoring the urge to roll his eyes. As much as he adored his fellow half galra, he had not specifically planned to upset the princess that specific day. Though, he supposed, even if he were to unexpectedly drop dead, she would somehow find that inconveniencing as well.

“She’s not so bad when you first get to know her, trust me.” There was something in Keith’s voice that piqued his interest, and Lotor could not help but to indulge his curiosity.

“How so? She seems adamant not to change her ways, or her views for that matter.” Lotor could hardly say he had been granted the pleasure to get familiar with the Princess, seeing as the most he saw of her was her displeasure of having him in her presence.  
It was a childish play, but not one he could entirely blame her for.  
“She’s lost a lot, we all have. But…” Keith trailed off, his expression turning somewhat guarded, until the familiar look of realisation flashed across his face. “Wait- Are you afraid of Allura?” Lotor once again fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead settling on a look of mild exasperation

“Absolutely not, what-”

“Hi, Princess!” Keith called out, watching as the future emperor of the Galra froze in his step. Lotor turned to face his fate, only to see the hallway behind them still as abandoned as earlier. He let out a long suffering sigh, only to turn back to his boyfriend with a look of obvious betrayal. The annoyance did not stay for long, however, as The Blade broke into a laugh weakly muffled by hand in front of his mouth. 

“Cute.” Lotor noted dryly, unable to keep the smile from returning to his face. He knew the former paladin spent more time worrying and less time smiling than Lotor approved of, so to see him laugh(even if it was at his own expense) was well worth it.

“Keith, darling. Where are we going?” The prince noted as Keith once again set off down the hallway, eyes darting around them in fascination.. Despite its age, the Castleship was an impressive piece of Altean architecture, one which he would be eternally fascinated by. Even if their truce eventually fell apart, he never wanted to see the magnificent building destroyed. 

That still left him unable to tell where they were going, he truly could not recognise any of the numerous rooms they passed. Lotor’s eyes lit up as he spotted what could only be a horrendously old library, hoping it to be Keith’s destination. He could barely contain his excitement, imagining what knowledge might be hidden in the depths of that room.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if i told you, now would it.” Keith noted cheerfully, walking past the library door without a second thought, apparently oblivious to his boyfriend’s disappointment.

“I see.” The prince sniffed, raising his head in a manner that could only translate as ‘i am making it known I am terribly offended.’ Keith turned to face him at the tone of his voice, expression softening considerably.

“I know there’s a library in there, but I wanted to show you this first.” The former paladin noted, fidgeting slightly where he had stopped in front of a pair of doors. “You’re gonna like it, I swear.” Lotor was about to comment on the odd placement of said doors when he noticed his boyfriend was buzzing with nervous energy, making him purse his lips in thought. It was apparent that Keith had put a lot of thought into their destination, but still thought he might have made a mistake in doing so. Which couldn’t be further from the truth.

“I might have not been entirely truthful earlier, I do trust your judgement, Keith. So, do lead the way.” Keith turned to look at him with a startled expression, only for a small snort to escape him. Any further comments were forgotten as the door slid open, revealing...some sort of lift?

“I’ll hold you to that.” The mischievous look returned to the former paladin, the Prince’s hand given a slight squeeze as they entered the cramped space of the elevator.

“Ah yes, this is clearly of Altean design.” Lotor noted, ducking his head slightly to avoid bumping it into the ceiling of the tiny elevator the two now found themselves occupying.  
“Not very diplomatic built i must say, some galra would see me as quite small.”He added with a slight sniffle, eyeing the doors curiously when they slid shut behind them.

“Don’t let Coran hear you say that he's very proud of his grandpa’s work.” Keith snorted, leaning against the wall with a low hum.  
“Besides, I don’t think this part of the castle was meant for visitors.” There was a certain promise in the man’s words that piqued the Prince’s interest, prompting him to saunter as close as he could in the tight space. The former Paladin hooked his fingers in the slots of Lotor’s armor, dragging him closer until he could feel the press of Keith’s body against his own.  
Lotor leaned down to press their lips together, feeling a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his neck. His hands slid down the length of Keith’s body, the suit The Blade had been issued with leaving close to nothing to the imagination. 

“Hm, I see your point.” Lotor hummed against his lips, a particularly undignified sound escaping him as Keith bit down on the Prince’s lower lip. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could feel the grin on the other half galra’s lips, an unspoken challenge bursting like electricity between them. Idle hands traveled from Lotor’s shoulders, up his neck, until thin fingers were treading through his silvery locks. A deep sound rumbled in his chest, and before he was even aware it had happened, the faintest purr slipped past his lips to spill across the skin of Keith’s neck. He immediately pulled back, expression dazed but startled as their eyes again met. Lotor knew what was coming before the Blade even opened his mouth, the childish glee in his expression already a promise of humiliation.

“Lotor, did you just purr?” Keith blinked in surprise, biting down on his lip to keep his amusement to a minimum. The Blade’s fingers returned to tread through the soft strands of Lotor’s hair, a soft sigh slipping past his lips at the action. Now that he was well aware of his partner’s intentions, he would not let himself slip up with other ridiculous sounds.

“No, whatever do you mean?” He then questioned in a smooth voice, forcing back a shudder at the sensation of blunt fingernails scraping along his scalp. Lotor could only curse in silence at how Keith seemed only too eager to use his knowledge to leave the Prince utterly unraveled, in a cramped Altean elevator no less.

The former paladin’s only reply was a low hum and a shrug of his shoulders, leaning up to leave a light kiss on his boyfriend’s jaw. Some might say Lotor’s current expression could be described as sulking, or perhaps pouting. Both in which he would vehemently deny for the foreseeable future.  
Lotor was a tic from leaning down to capture his boyfriend’s lips again, when the door slid open far sooner than he had hoped, as he finally had the other galra exactly where he wanted him. No such luck. As soon as the soft ‘woosh’ of the door reached their ears, Keith perked up and slipped out of the Prince’s grip with practiced ease. Which left said prince to stare at the spot in front of him with yet another puzzled expression.

“Come on, we’re here.” Keith called out, the barely hidden excitement spurring Lotor on to follow him out of the elevator and into their apparent destination. To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the decaphoeb, and the smile gracing his boyfriend’s face sent a rush of affection flowing through his chest. 

Keith looked absolutely divine, standing on the edge of a body of water while backlit against the white lights lighting up the large room. He seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, and once again finding himself eternally grateful stolen moments like these they could share together. Lotor found himself lost in thought as he watched his boyfriend crouch to push at a series of buttons he had located. They were in the middle of war, brought together by an alliance that might fall apart at any given moment, but yet, Keeith had brought him here. Where ‘here’ was, however, he still did not know. As the rest of the castle, the room showed brilliant craftsmanship. From the high arches reaching towards the ceiling far above them, to the miniature waterfalls scattered around the room, it seemed almost...magical.

“There we go.” The sound of Keith’s voice brought Lotor’s attention back towards the situation at hand, watching as the floor below them opened up to reveal a large tub of bubbling water. It was no ordinary bathtub, that much he could tell, but it was fascinating nonetheless. He found himself drawn toward the water, beckoning him to rest his aching body and mind.

“It won’t bite, you know.” Keith hummed quietly, returning to the Prince’s side to rest his hands over the chest piece of Lotor’s armor. The Blade’s fingers worked with familiarity as he bit by bit removed pieces of his lover’s armor. Lotor could not help but find himself hypnotized by the scene in front of him, of how soft and affectionate the air around them had turned. It was only when he found his chest entirely exposed, with a rush of air startling him out of his daze, that he realised that Keith was still fully clothed in his Blade of Marmora armor.

“Won’t you join me, my love?” Lotor almost startled at the sound of his own voice, finding himself sounding unusually...vulnerable. Yet another effect he had discovered Keith had on him, the ability to render the prince completely at utterly at his mercy. 

“I will, I will.” Keith’s voice was equally as soft when he spoke, Lotor’s heart doing odd things in his chest. It was hardly the first time they had seen each other naked, but still, it was something oddly intimate about the situation they currently found themselves in. And Lotor could not quite find the right words for it.

The Prince let himself sink into the water with a sharp breath, having forgotten entirely the comfort of such a simple thing as a bath He let his eyes slide shut, hearing the shuffle of clothes until he felt another body join him in the water. It felt incredible, the warmth of the water jets working his sore muscles until he felt much like the edible goo he had been served at multiple occasions during his stay. The calm atmosphere in the room were disturbed when a splash next to him pulled Lotor from his thoughts, opening his eyes to catch Keith staring at him through hooded eyes.

“Enjoying yourself, my dear?” Lotor’s voice was low and silky as he spoke, lips tugging into a self satisfied smile at the visible shudder running through the Blade’s body. Keith simply shrugged, the intense gaze not straying as he slid through the water to crowd the Prince’s personal space.

“Mh, sure.” Keith agreed, leaning forward until he was but a hair breadth from his boyfriend’s lips.He lifted his hand to run his fingers along Lotor’s jaw, pulling back with a grin as the prince leaned forward to press their lips together. “Oh so eager, your highness.” 

A scandalised look crossed the Prince’s face, his face flushing an embarrassing amount at the sultry tone lacing the former paladin’s voice. He swallowed thickly as Keith tilted his head, recognising the hunger in his eyes as same coiling in the pit of his stomach. His boyfriend was as beautiful as he was cruel, and Lotor thought he might just pass away as Keith moved to straddle him against the tub. He was finally given a small mercy when the Blade finally pressed their lips together, only to feel his entire body catch on fire when Keith’s fingers fingers slid back into the water and along the lines of the Prince’s chest.

“Keith.” Lotor breathed his name not unlike a prayer, each kiss Keith left on his skin branding him a follower of his love. Every experience was more intense, more real than Lotor had ever allowed himself to feel. With Keith he felt free. No longer shackled by his father’s legacy, no longer bound to the expectations of an entire universe. With Keith, he was no longer The Exiled Prince, he was simply...Lotor.

Their kisses soon turned hungry, the Blade leaving fresh marks on every available surface of the prince’s body left untouched by water. As much as he loved being the one marking Keith and making him his, there was something undeniably addicting about being on the receiving end of his lover’s affections.  
“You’re so good for me.” Keith near purred, leaning in to drag his lips along the Prince’s jawline until he reached the shell of his ear. “My love.”

Lotor inhaled sharply, sliding further into the bubbling water as Keith’s hand went lower and lower until-  
A guttural groan slipped past his lips as the Blade grinded against him, the sinful noise overshadowing the sound of the sliding doors once again opening. It took the pair another moment of heavy breathing and sloppy kisses, until a dreadfully familiar screech alerted Keith of the newly arrived audience. He froze where he had been sucking a visible mark onto the violet skin of the Prince’s neck, the hand’s currently squeezing his ass long forgotten as he raised his gaze to meet the eyes of The Princess of Altea. And next to the horrified and now further traumatized Princess, he could now locate the source of the horrible screeching. Lance was clutching onto the princess’s hand for dear life, looking as if he was only a tic away from fainting.  
Lotor belatedly realized their position, following the Blade’s gaze, and immediately regretted the decision when the princess’s expression darkened considerably.

If there was some way he would have imagined their alliance to fall apart, it was definitely not while finding himself stark naked underneath a former Paladin of Voltron. And apparently in what he now realized had to be Princess Allura’s personal Spa. 

He might have entertained the thought that his lover might be the reason he might meet an untimely death, and if they somehow survived the walk of shame, he would have to think twice before ever trusting Keith again.


End file.
